1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated multi-band antenna and more specifically, to an integrated multi-band antenna capable of operating at wireless telecommunication frequency and wireless local area network frequency.
2. The Related Art
According to the progress of the communication technology, the key development is the transfer from wired to wireless communication, such as the popularization of the wireless household phones, mobile phones and personal digital assistants. In the field of wireless communication, the signal is carriered through invisible electromagnetic wave. Therefore, the bridge between electrical signal and electromagnetic wave is an antenna. So the antenna is certainly needed by a wireless communication device to transmit or receive electromagnetic wave. The antenna is therefore an essential component in the wireless communication device.
Wireless communication bands contains telecommunication bands and wireless local area network bands. Telecommunication frequency include global system for mobile communications (GSM) band about 850 mega-hertz (MHz), extended global system for mobile communications (EGSM) band about 900 MHz, digital cellular system (DCS) band about 1800 MHz, personal conferencing specification (PCS) band about 1900 MHz, wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA) band about 2100 MHz.
Wireless local area network bands include 2.4 giga-hertz (GHz) and 5.2 GHz nowadays. Therefore, an antenna capable of operating at telecommunication bands and wireless local area network bands being mentioned above is a necessary component for the portable electrical device.